gleefandomcom-20200222-history
April-Will Relationship
The April-Will Relationship, also commonly known as Wapril and Rhodester, is the friendship and former one-sided crush between April Rhodes and William Schuester. Although there was a strong attraction implied between the two, they never engaged into a true relationship, and were just close friends. Overview Will and April used to attend William McKinley High School together during his freshman - and her senior-year. Will had a huge crush on her, and joined Glee club because because he felt attracted by her inspiration and sexiness. Episodes Season One The Rhodes Not Taken Years later, in The Rhodes Not Taken, Will tracks her down with a little help from Emma (and "Lord Google") and finds her drunken and washed-up. He manages to convince her to rejoin the Glee Club in hopes of replacing Rachel, who had recently quit to star in the school musical as the female lead. She sang Maybe This Time to impress New Directions which left them shocked. She sang Last Name ''with them at Invitationals. However, Will felt that she was too bad of an influence to handle the rest of the performance, resulting in April's departure from the New Directions. She left with newfound hopes of becoming sober and performing on Broadway. ]] Home, Will finds April at a roller-rink and they sing ''Fire. She later tells him that she is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon, and gave up on being sober. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her two million dollars in order to keep the affair a secret . She buys New Directions the auditorium. She then leaves again, to start an "all-white production of The Wiz". Season Two Rumours April returns to McKinley High School after her plans turned out to be a disaster. After volunteering to make dinner, Will invites April over to his apartment where April attempted to kiss Will after commenting on how good of a teacher he is in inspiring her to make a Broadway show about her life. The attempt was not successful as Will continued to talk about the stress and problems within the glee club. April willingly offers her help to the glee club by performing'' Dreams'' with Will in front of New Directions to inspire them to sing songs only from Fleetwood Mac album Rumours. Later, April and Will sing an original song, I've Slept With You. Afterwards, April offers Will to go with her to Broadway where they both can fulfill their dreams together. Will, being tempted to accept the offer, declines in order to support the glee club. April goes off into Broadway with her new show, Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. New York Will visited April's Broadway stage of Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story, where he performed Still Got Tonight ''while waiting for April and imagining he was on Broadway. Instead a stage crew member told Will that April was at a cast party. However, the crew member heard Will perform, and told him that he would fit perfectly in Broadway and is welcome to join. Being tempted to join by his desires and by Dustin Goolsby, Will decided not to go to Broadway and stay as a teacher and help the members of New Directions to be able to reach their dreams of winning Nationals before they graduate. April Rhodes does not appear in this episode, so it is possible that she doesn't know about Will's decision or has found out some way. Season Three The Purple Piano Project April was mentioned in The Purple Piano Project, when Rachel reveals the person who took Will's role won a Tony. Songs Duets Alone1.jpg|Alone'' (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Alone Fire.jpg|''Fire'' (Home)|link=Fire Home Toll.jpg|''One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home'' (Home)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Glee 33.jpg|''Dreams'' (Rumours)|link=Dreams Tumblr lkrnymlxyG1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|''Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You?'' (Rumours)|link=Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You? Trivia *It is suspected by some fans that April and Will had sex when they are shown in a bed together in Home. Sue tells Emma that Will and April "are having sleepovers," indicating they may have had sex, though this has not been confirmed/denied. Gallery April and Will singing Fire.jpg 350x.jpg 109019909.jpg 109020012.jpg AB-glee-480.jpg Kristen-300x273.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+0000xyzf.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+km30.jpg Kristin-Chenoweth-and-Matthew-Morrison-2.jpg matthewkristinintvw-1302040367.jpg one-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg tumblr_lic5wdADQR1qh2t30o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk28de2Ee71qb6d6eo1_250.gif glee105-5.jpg april-rhodes.jpg Glee_Ep115_Sc10_11_6847.jpg Alone1.jpg Music-fire.jpg DreamsRhodester.jpg FireRhodester.jpg AprilWill.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships